


Lost in the dark

by Chernilka_Inky



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chernilka_Inky/pseuds/Chernilka_Inky
Summary: Human comes to my level again. Should I kill him? Or maybe he can help me? And why does his name sounds familiar? Who is he? And... By the way... Who am I?





	Lost in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me again. So-o, it was created because I like the Projectionist and I don't like his fate in game, 
> 
> P.S. Warning. It had been written before Chapter Four came out. So, Henry tries to save Boris and Bendy hasn't killed Norman yet. The Projectionist is still on level 14. And commentaries about "non-canon" will have no sense, because this is just an alternative variant.
> 
> P.P.S. The Projectionist = Cinema Operator. Or Cino

He is here. The human who came for the ink hearts. But then he had a weapon, and this time he hasn't. Should I attack? I think I shouldn’t. What's he doing here? Isn't what he took last time not enough for him?

He notices me and rushes into the labyrinth. That's silly; it was possible to slip past me to the stairs. But he's scared. Why is this human afraid of me? I'm not going to hurt him.

He's stumped. What is he going to do now? I've already became interested, that’s why I continue the "chase", as he calls it. He falls into the ink, he has no more strength. I come to him slowly and look at him curiously. With trembling hands, he pulls out a knife. He'll attack! I will not tolerate with this. I rush at him and, snatching the knife from his hands, throw it into the ink. Human understands that now he is unarmed. He is afraid, it is clear to him that forces are unequal. He squeezes into the wall and looks at me with horror. Can I be sure he doesn't have a weapon anymore? I can't, but the attack doesn't make sense. We both see that I'm an ink monster and he can't even defend himself. How do I make it clear that I won't hurt until he hurts me? Well…

I sit down in front of him and tilt the projector. What an interesting creature ... or I just haven't seen humans around for a long time. Or I've never seen them before... I don't know, everything is so vague! I just know he's a human. He is not like creatures that rarely appear here. Or maybe I was once a human? No, absolutely not. As long as I can remember, I've been walking through this labyrinth my whole life. It's probably been forever. I go up to the other floors rarely. This is safe in my labyrinth, and on the other floors there is always someone who tries to attack.

So, the human sits, me too. He closes his eyes, my light interferes him. Then he slowly gets up, trying not to make unnecessary movements. He is afraid I'll attack. Silly. If I wanted to, I would have done it a long time ago. However, he is still at an dead end, and he doesn’t want to go past me. I'm not moving either — I'm interested to know what he will do next. He was much braver last time. And then he had a gun. He even hurt me then. Not too much, really, but I was angered. And what does he think now, unarmed and cornered? Maybe he recalls, as he wanted to kill me last time? I also see that he is very tired. What was he doing on the upper floors?

He is lucky that I'm forgiving enough, and I don’t want to attack an unarmed person. However, I really don't like that he has come to my territory.

I'm starting to get tired of it. If only there was any action on his part. But I don't want him to leave. Now he'll run away, and I'll be alone again. I'm getting closer to him. I've never seen a human so close. He continues to shiver, but he sees that I have shown no hostility, so he doesn’t repel me. And think he's just really tired for a fight. I extend my clawed hand and abruptly pull it back, noticing how the human recoils. As I said, I can just leave him here and return to my duties. But for all this time there was not a single living soul (The Butcher Gang does not count, I prefer just to destroy them), and I'm so lonely here. I finally notice something that might help.

The human only stands up and takes a few steps (it's fun to watch him trying to escape, I'm still faster), and I return. He was probably hoping I'd lost interest in him, so he's not happy with my return. Why? It’s a bit hurtful. I'm not as scary as he sees me, that's for sure. And I haven't done anything bad to him yet. On the contrary, it is him, who has entered my territory. But I'm not angry. I give him what I hold in my hand. One of the ink hearts. Maybe the fact that I decided to give it to him will finally convince him of my non-evil intentions. Human opens his eyes wide, then reluctantly reaches out and takes the heart. I see he doesn't want to take it. I know these things aren't very nice.

"Hello," he says suddenly. Finally! I can't keep a happy screech. His voice sounds uncertain, frightened, but I'm still glad that he has decided to talk to me. “So you're not going to kill me?”

I slowly rock the projector. The human is completely relaxed.

"I'm Henry," he says. “Are you the Projectionist? Or do you have another name?”

Henry... what a strange name. It's like I've heard it before. But it can't be, he's never been here. I do know him, though.

What's my name? The girl with a mutilated face that rarely comes here (I'm even afraid of her and try to go deep into the labyrinth when she comes), if appealing to me, does not call me by my name. I probably don't have a name.

I shake my projector-head. Let him call me like he wants.

"Projectionist, yeah? Projectionist sounds too long, don't you think?" Henry smiles slightly. "What about Cinema Operator? No, not very good idea either."

He slowly stops trembling. He still looks at me cautiously, but doesn't try to run. At least something. Maybe he'll stay with me for a little while.

"Do you mind if I call you "Cino"? - Henry looks at me, expecting an answer.

Cino? How unusual. I've never been called a name. In response, I make an approving noise. I like it.

Human grins.

Why does he look familiar? That smile, those kind grey eyes. Everything is painfully familiar. I know him! I've definitely seen him before! I tilt the projector and start to bypass him curiously. I don't want to hurt this creature; on the contrary, I like it more and more. No one has ever talked to me.

But he doesn't like me walking around, and he jerks. I angrily grit. This is my territory; I need to know who's on it. But, for some reason, he does not understand it. And this Henry starts to back away slowly. I can’t let him go away (I waited so long until he speaks to me, and I won't allow it to leave so quickly) and I grab him by a hand. But he's human, he's weak, and I hurt him. Hey, he's not going to die, right?!

But he is alive. Just trickle of blood leaks on his hand. Dammit! He'll definitely run away now. I ruined everything! Although, he should have stood while I examined him. Henry obviously doesn't think so. He thinks that my behavior was hostile. But I wasn't even going to hurt him. Why is he so afraid of me?! Yeah, these people are so spleeny.

He grips the wound with his hand and looks at me with fear. Why such cruelty? Do you want to say it? I can't even answer.

I decide to let Henry go. He clearly doesn't like my company. I step aside; let him through to the exit. Why is he looking at me so surprised? He thought I wouldn't let him go?

“Thanks buddy,” he nods (he called me ... a buddy?) “I hope you understand that I have to go. I must save a friend.”

I'm sure, he lies. He's just scared to stay here with me. He still thinks I'm an enemy. However, I'm getting very sad. I don't want him to leave.

But it's the only thing I can give him in return for starting a conversation with me and even giving me a name. In return, I can only let him go. With a sad screech (he even heard), I follow him. I can't have him walking on my floor alone.

We come out of the labyrinth. And no, he doesn't leave. He notices an old tape recorder that someone had left. I've listened to it already. Nothing interesting. I don't even know who is talking. Henry turns it on, listens, then, noticing how curious I look at the device, explains:

"I know the man who wrote it down. We were friends years ago. His name was Norman."

Norman ... Another familiar name. I try to remember something. Why can’t I remember?! Clinging to the projector by hands, I mentally plead myself to have something to remember.

“Cino, buddy, what’s wrong?” Henry seizes me distractedly. Suddenly, he freezes, looking at me. What's wrong?

I'm sneaking up carefully.

“Norman...” he says. “Norman Polk, the projectionist.”

What? What is he talking about? I gently push him to attract attention. Tell me what's going on.

"God, what have they done to you," Henry whispers. “What happened to you, friend?”

Who is he talking with? I turn around abruptly. What if someone else came to my floor? But there's no one behind. It's just me and him here. So he's talking to me? He calls Norman ... me?

To say I'm surprised is to say nothing. But I don't really believe him. I'm not Norman. I tell him about it, but he doesn't understand. If I were Norman, I'd know about it. But Henry looks at me with such horror, that I become a bit frightened too. Don’t be silent! Tell me what scares you so much!

“Do you remember who you are?” Henry asks.

I rock the projector.

"You were my friend," human explains with a sigh.” Your name was Norman Polk.”

I'm still not quite sure what he's talking about. Why can't I remember us being friends? And why I didn't remember Henry. And he's afraid of me, too. Why is everything so strange?

“Do you remember being human?”

And with that question, everything inside me stops. It becomes, for some reason, very painful. I was a human. I was just like Henry. I wasn't in that darkness. I was free. I was free…

Slowly, with a trembling hand (no worse than Henry when I cornered him), I try to write on the wall what I want to ask. How do I know how to write? Weird... I've never done this before... I just know how to do it. The letters are uneven, it is to be expected, but the person still understands.

"If I'm Norman and we were friends, why don't I remember that?”

Henry smiles sadly.

“Hard to say. To be honest, I haven't fully figured out what the hell is going on here. But trust me, thirty years ago, we were friends. I won't tell that definitely the best, but good,” he remembers. “I can't believe this happened to you…”

I don't think he's lying. At least his voice sounds so longingly that I want to believe it. And if that's true, then ... Maybe he can help me. Maybe he can help me become human again.

I grab his shoulders and shake him forcefully a few times. Help me, Henry! Help! I want to know what it means to be free! I'm lost in the dark... Get me out of this dark!

Henry doesn't understand why I do it.

“What are you…?” he anxiously asks, stepping back towards the elevator. “Buddy, you should probably be alone. I better go.”

He turns around and briskly walks up the stairs.

No! Don't go! Henry! With screeching and howling, I fall into the ink. I understand: nobody can help me except him.

Why? Why is he leaving? Henry ... and ... Why does it hurt so much? I've never felt this before. Sounds like weeps and sobs can be heard from the speaker. Steps are interrupted. Apparently Henry's stops. I can't see it, I'm sitting with my hands on the lens.

"God, Norman, what are you...?" he rushes to me. "Norman... Cino! Projectionist, relax!

I'm looking up at him. He turns his head. He can't look at me. Then, gently kneels. I'm squeezing him in my arms. Hug him with all my might. How do I know that gesture means something good? Who cares! I suddenly have a huge trust to this human. I feel like he tells me the truth. Henry pauses for a moment then hugs me too.  
"What happened?" he repeats softly.

I sit without any move for a few seconds then write on the wall:

«Help me»

He stands up. I look up at him from the bottom. He looks down upon me. I wait for his decision. I'm not curious anymore (I usually only experience this feeling towards other beings) — I fear for my fate. I don't know anything about what's going on outside my floor. I can't survive without Henry. But I do not want to stay here. Now I know that I used to do something different, I was something more, and that knowledge just kills me.

The moments human spends thinking seem like an eternity to me.

"Well, my friend," he finally says. "Come with me."

I'm surprised. Did I hear wrong? He really offers me to go with him? With a questioning screech, I rise to my feet. Henry seems to be guessing my question.

"Yeah, come with me. Let's try to figure out what's going on here and how to help you. Only help me to save Boris first." and he points on the wolf, which is projected on the wall of the labyrinth.

A joyful rattling comes from me speaker. Although, in fact, I'm not just glad. I'm happy! He wants to help me! I'll become a human again!

"Come on," Henry pats me on my shoulder. "I'm late already."

We go upstairs to an elevator. I light the entrance into the labyrinth for the last time. I hope it is indeed the last time I see it. I make a cracking sound. I don't know why, I just want to express my emotions. Well, that was too loud. Henry smiles warmly.

"I see you are really happy" he says, entering an elevator. I follow him.

The elevator begins to rise slowly. My floor, filled with ink, stays down. My prison, my curse. And I feel like everything will be fine up there in the end. Henry will help. I'll be a human again.

It turns out that all this time waiting for help was not in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? I really want to know your opinion


End file.
